The present invention relates to an emptying system more particularly to an automatic mechanised system of emptying and transferring a product from emptying bowls to a receiving means.
In food factories and in many production lines where products are packed in pouch machines the emptying of bowls containing the product travelling from the feed conveyor to the pouch machine is carried out manually. Such an operation is very tedious and causes many back and neck problems to the personnel owing to the repetitive turning and leaning movements required.